


The Bet

by PoetryMagic12



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Alcohol - Fandom, JoexAhim, MarvelousxLuka, Romance - Fandom, blackmail - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: Drunken sex, F/M, assumed cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: Marvelous, Joe and Gai are part of a popular boy band called 'The Pirate Kings.' A bet is held between Marvelous  and Joe that neither can kiss a girl for week. Which makes it more complicated when a contest is being held and they have to spend a week with the winner who they both fall for.Pairings: Marvelous and Luka, Joe and Ahim.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TOEI or the characters. Just the characters I created for the story.
> 
> Author's Note: I am a huge Marvelous/Luka and Joe/Ahim shipper. Also Luka's sister Fia is alive in this adaptation. I want to be descriptive so yes, I am going to talk about the characters appearances too. I am sorry if anyone seems out of character it either to benefit the story and it's my first time writing with these characters. I hope everyone enjoys this story. I've wanted to write one for a long time.

Luka Millfy was just a normal girl it seemed. She usually spent a lot of time taking care of her ten-year-old sister, Fia. This was because she was always ill all the time. Their parents were always busy so she always had to babysit. She looked at herself in the mirror as long black hair went to her elbows and she wore a black shirt underneath a yellow vest with wild short that had stockings underneath.  
"Fia! Hold still, I am almost done." Luka told Fia, tying up the back part of her sister's dress. As Fia went to the window to see the commotion was outside.  
"LUKA!" Screams could be heard from outside. Ahim de Famille was Luka's best friend and like a surrogate sister to her. She usually was the one that them into while and crazy adventures. She went into the house as she screamed again, "LUKA!" Ahim searched around the house before going upstairs finding them in Fia's bedroom.  
"Ahim, what are you so excited about?!" Luka questioned.  
"Did you hear about it?" Ahim asked Luka as she goes over and sits on the couch.  
"Hear what?" Luka questioned as Ahim unrolled a filer, showing it to her.  
"There's a contest for the Pirate Kings..." Ahim excitably began to say. It wasn't hard to see she was a huge fan of the group especially Joe. Whom she had posters of all over her room. She had a big crush on him. Ahim described her as the boy of his dreams.  
"Really?!" Fia "I love them too! All the boys are super cute. Don't you think so Luka?"  
"What's the contest?" Fia asked, very excited.  
"Well all you have to do is fill out a form. You're name gets put into a raffle. All of us can enter. They're going to pick three names. Each person who wins gets assigned to one of the band members...this can be my chance to meet Joe in person." Ahim squeals as she jumps and down.  
"I don't really care much about some contest?" Luka adds.  
"WHAT?!" Both Ahim and Fia respond and surprise.  
"I am just not really...into them." Luka admits. "If you and Fia win. I am find with that."  
"It won't be the same without you there." Ahim sweetly tells her.  
"We want you there too, sis." Fia tells her sister as she looked at her teary eyed.  
"I am going to take a walk." Luka says as she quickly leaves the room.  
"Let's enter for her anyway." Ahim tells Fia as she winks at her. "I think she would have a good time. If she just gave the guys a chance."  
"I hope I get Marvelous." Fia tells her.  
"That's what nearly most girls who will enter want to get." Ahim adds. As she looks at the poster. "Let's get to the post office with our forms. Luka is going to be so surprised when we tell her."  
The Pirate Kings were one of the most popular boy bands of all times. Quickly, they rise to the top of the charts within a few days. Fame never really got to their head though they did embrace the stardom. While traveling around the world would be too much at times. Namely going from one hotel to another and barely getting to see the world. They loved the fan girls that swarmed them at first. It became too much for them.  
Marvelous gave his guitar to Doc as it forcibly hits his chest. "Get me some food!" Marvelous demanded as he laid on the sofa with his shirt unbuttoned.  
"Yes, right away . . . Mr. Marvelous!" Doc weakly says as he takes the guitar, putting it back in the case.  
"Get Marvelous something to eat!" He tells one of his associates.  
Don Dogoier was the band manager, despite how young he was being close to the band member's ages. The band members gave him the nickname, "Doc.", which he was didn't like at first but came to embrace it. To the point everyone called him it. It seemed unnaturally. Doc always tried to take control of the band but none of them really listen to him.  
Captain Marvelous or simply Marvelous took the name do to be the bold, brash and cocky leader of the band. He was the lead guitarist and singer. He was deemed as the bad boy. Being outright rebellious and liked to do what he wanted much to Doc's chagrin, namely since it always made life more difficult for him as manager. He was the oldest of the three of them, when he wasn't singing for the band. He would either be eating or flirting with the pretty fan girls. It was common for him to bring more than one girl backstage between shows. At least until he had no real use for them anymore. Many wondered if he would even commit to one girl or even tried to make a connection with any of them.  
Joe Gibken was a loyal follower to Marvelous though he was usual quiet. He was deemed as the smart one by the band members. However fangirls viewed him as the pretty one though he was still second to Marvelous when it came to the girls. It didn't really both him. Like Marvelous he did enjoying dating girls though he usually stayed in a relationship with them longer.  
Gai was deemed sweet one of the Pirate Kings. He always had a smile on his face. He loved being in the band and was the most friendly of the group. He would be the one asking for autographs of other bands. Joe didn't like the fact he was fanboying over other bands with an autograph book. This had more to do with the fact they were the number one group on the charts.  
"Doc, get me some food I am hungry." Marvelous demanded as he sat on the couch. His red jacket was opened exposing his bare chest.  
"Yes, right away Mr. Marvelous." As he passes the guitar to one of the guys backstage. "Take this and please get Mr. Marvelous something to eat."  
"Right away!" He bowed his head as he heads off.  
"All right guys. Gather around!" Doc tells them as he takes the pen that was behind his ear.  
"For what?" They all asked as they started to yell out among each other.  
"QUIET!" He shouted as all of them stopped talking. "Now as I was saying...there is going to be a contest." Doc told them as he flipped a page over on his clipboard.  
"Contest?!" What contest?!" All of them questioned all at once.  
"Why weren't we informed about this?"  
"I am not prepared for this?" Gai weeps. "I am going to lose. Let's just say it now."  
"Not between you three! It's for your fans!" Doc tells them. As he held his head in frustration, this was common during his band meetings with them.  
"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" Marvelous teased him. He knew fully well what he was talking about. As a large plate of food is up out on a table in front of him. Marvelous grabs the large chicken leg and bites right into it.  
"I JUST DID!" Doc yells, he takes a moment to take a deep breath.  
"Anyway, the contest will be decided within two weeks. They're going to be three winners. You'll each get assigned one of them and have to spend the entire week with them. Understand!"  
"We'll that will be easy." Marvelous lays back as he puts his hands under his head. "After all I will be getting a cute girl."  
"If any of the winners end up being boys." Doc points to Marvelous. "You will just to deal with whoever you get."  
"Oh come on! We have endless amount of fan girls. It just seems more logical that they're all going to end up girls, Doc." Marvelous tells Doc with a smile on his face.  
"In translation. He's just planning to make out with the girl he gets. Like always." Joe says. Not surprised. After all he has shown no real romantic interest in any of the girls he has been with at all. Not that he would it out loud but he believed that Marvelous did care.  
"What exactly is that suppose to mean?!" Marvelous questioned, he was offended by that remark.  
"I am saying you always just want to kiss the girls you date. You never take the time to get to know them. There may a girl out there you may actually like for their personality. Not just because they have a pretty face." Joe points out.  
"You want to bet." Marvelous tells him.  
"All right fine with me! I can't wait to see you squirm." Joe remarks as he lets out a smirk. "You're going to lose this bet."  
"Oh please! You couldn't last without kissing a girl either. So don't start with me." Marvelous continued. "You kiss nearly as many girls as I do."  
"What's the bet?!" Joe asked.  
"The usual." Marvelous says.  
"Serious?!" Gai calls out. "I have to be there for this."  
"So it's decided then. Whoever kisses a girl first loses the bet." Marvelous addresses "Agreed?!" He puts out his hand.  
"Agreed!" Joe shakes it.  
"I am going to take a walk." Marvelous says as he gets up from the couch as he buttons up his shirt.  
"I should go with you. Make sure you don't kiss any girls."  
"Don't worry. I always keep my word." Marvelous tells Joe. "Besides I want to see you lose this bet."  
"Oh brother. You'll give in before I do." Joe says as he laughs. "Make sure, you put on a disguise so the fan girls won't surround you." Joe warned him. "And I will be making sure there is no lipstick anywhere on you when you get back. Even on a handkerchief. Understand."  
"Yeah, remember what happened last time a group of fan girls managed to get you" Gai pointed out.  
"Who can forget, they ribbed a sleeve off one of my new shirts." Marvelous confessed. "Don't worry, I always make sure I am in disguise." Before he heads out the door he grabs a hat as he places on his head and sunglasses as he opens the door, he quickly looks around before exiting.  
Naturally being a superstar, Marvelous. Despite all the girls, and had his own personal fan club. It was something he attempted he didn't particularly like, it was more to with the fact that it could be trillions of them at once. They could aggressive and determined especially on their pursuit.  
It wasn't long after he put on his sunglasses before he was recognized by one of his fan girls. "IT'S HIM!" One of the girls screamed out.  
"HIS SO DREAMY!" Another fan girl said as puts her hands to his face.  
"Just great!" Marvelous yelled out as he starts to run.  
While running away from the fan girls, Luka was heading in the same as her. Not wanting her to get run over, pulling her close to him. Luka would naturally be uncomfortable at a stranger holding her.  
"You have some nerve, grabbing a girl you just met off the street..." Luka begins to shout at him, annoyed as she pushed him away. "What do you think you're trying to do...you..." Luka was almost about to punch him in the stomach before he put hand onto her fist.  
"Quiet!" Marvelous tells her as he looks nervously as Luka then noticed the bunch of fan girls rolling passed, Marvelous sighed in relief.  
"Sorry, couldn't you let get run over by them." Marvelous tells her as he takes off his sunglasses. Luka blushed at the good looking young man in front of him. Naturally since she wasn't fond of the Pirate Kings, Luka didn't recognize him.  
"What are you some kind of pervert or something?" Luka asked, mistaking him for one. "Is that why you dragged me into this alley?  
"No! You got it all wrong?!" Marvelous defended himself.  
"Why were those girls chasing after you?" Luka questioned. She looked at Marvelous in confusion.  
"You don't know who I am?" Marvelous looked puzzled. A cute girl for once didn't know who he was?  
"I don't know and I don't care! I don't want to even talk to someone like you." Luka tells him as she heads out of the alley.  
"Wait! Let me explain!" Marvelous called out.  
"Just leave me alone!" Luka tells him.  
"Boy! I never met a girl as feisty as her." Marvelous watched her, walk off with her arms crossed. He wondered if he would ever see her again. If he ever did, then he would have a chance to explain himself. He admitted it was refreshing to have someone not recognize him. She treated him like a normal person would in that situation. If it was a girl that was a fan of the band, they would be apologize and being all smitten with him. "It's kind of irresistible!" He confesses to himself as walks off in the other direction.  
Luka made her way back home from her walk. Ahim and Fia were already back from the post office. Ahim was going through her photobook of the band while Fia was watching television. Ahim stands up as she notices Luka coming in.  
"Guess what, Luka?" Ahim asked her. Knowing fully well about the surprise.  
"You'll never guess." Fia tells Luka in agreement as she poked her head from the couch.  
"Not now, I just had a rough walk...this guy..." Luka begins to say before his interrupted.  
"We entered your name for the contest!" Ahim and Fia both say together.  
"You did WHAT?!" Luka screamed out to them. She couldn't believe they would do this to her when she said in the first place she didn't want to do it.


	2. The Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I will try to put more Fia in it. There will be some funny and awesome moments with her in the story. You will understand once you read them. HEHEHEHEHE. I wanted to revive Fia because I wondered what it would be like if she was alive, Luka would be a bit different. Also I loved the idea of Ahim being a complete fan girl of Joe. There relationship may start out rocky too since Joe finds her annoying at first since she's obsessed with him but grows fond of her over time. Much how Marvelous and Luka have a rocky relationship at the start too. 

"I can't believe you did this?!" Luka yells at them. She sat down on the couch, sulking as she put her hands on her face.  
"What did we do?!" Ahim innocently questioned.  
"What you did?! You're not seriously asking me that question right now. I told you that I didn't want to be in the contest." Luka tells her, "And you went behind my back and entered me anyway."  
"I don't want to see what the big deal is?" Fia exclaimed. "I mean you have a chance of meeting three of the cutest guys in the world."  
"We don't want you to be left out. Everyone is going to enter. The chances of you winning are so slim. So don't worry about it."  
"I feel like your trying to set up for some dating service. That I am going to fall in love with the guy I get assigned too and we'll eventually live happily ever after." Luka sarcastically tells the both of them. Putting both of her hands close to her face as she let's out a fake sigh before waving her arms in disgust.  
"Why wouldn't you?" Fia questioned. She was still a child-like, so she believed that Luka would act like that to one of the band members.  
"No Fia!" Luka tells her. "Life doesn't work that way. I am not that type of girl."  
"Put it this way Luka. You can be rich beyond your wildest dreams." Ahim informs her.  
"Rich?" Luka questioned. She smiles, she liked the thought of it. "I guess it would be nice to live a life of luxury for a week."  
"So you will come if you win. No arguments?" Fia asks her.  
"Yeah, sure." Luka gave in, patting Fia on the head.  
Marvelous went back in the backstage entrance, taking off his sunglasses and and hat as he throws it on the nearby table. He went over to  
"Good! You're back! Let me see . . ." Joe tells him as he puts a hand to his chin to check his face. He was going to keep his word on checking Marvelous when he got back. "All right, you're clean. Now empty your pockets." Marvelous put his hands in his jacket pockets placing it on the table.  
"Go ahead! Look at it! There's nothing there." Marvelous tells him.  
"How do you know, he didn't throw it out or anything?" Gai points out.  
"You just will have to trust me." Marvelous responds.  
"All right, boys. The contest winners will be announced later tonight. Each of the winners will be picked up and taken here. So all of you need to behave yourselves. Understand." Don tells them as he looks directly at Marvelous when he says the last part."  
"Why are you looking at me?" Marvelous questioned.  
"Because, you're the troublemaker." Don flat out tells Marvelous, giving him a warning. "There's a reason, you're considered the bad boy of the group. We don't you to lead one of the contest winners on some wild escapade."  
"Girls like the excitement and adventure." Marvelous argued back as he sits down on the couch.  
"Why do I have the feeling you're not going to listen to me?" Don sighs.  
"When does he ever listen to you?" Gai questioned.  
"Rarely." Joe finishes.  
"Hurry and change the channel . . ." Fia tells them as she enters the room. Quickly jumping onto the couch.  
Luka and Ahim were sitting as both of them scream, except Luka who sits down with her arms crossed. Ahim held the remote as she quickly changed the channel. "They're going to announce the three winners of the Pirate Kings contest!"  
"What makes you think I care about this . . .?" Luka expresses.  
"I thought you said, you weren't going to complain." Fia addresses.  
"Sorry, can't help it." Luka tells them.  
"I have the envelope that contains the list of the three winners for the contest." The announcer on the television says holding out an envelope. "The first winner is Hikaru Sakurai."  
"Bummer! It can't be all three of us now." Fia sadly let's out. "It would have so cool if that could have happened."  
"Ssshhhhh, his going to annouce the second winner." Ahim softly  
"Now, for the second winner is Ahim de Famille."  
"I WON!" Ahim squealed. She starts shaking Fia in excitement. "I can't believe it I get to meet the Pirate Kings! AND I GET TO MEET JOE!"  
"All right! Guess it's all done." Luka says, quickly getting up before being pulled back down by Ahim.  
"No, there's more left. I really hope it's me." Fia anxiously expressed as she moves from the couch closer to the television, crossing her fingers.  
"And last but certainly not least; who gets to spend a week with the band is Luka Millfy." The announcer finishes.  
"Luka! You won!" Both Ahim and Fia excitability  
"This is so cool! Two people I know get to hang out with members of the Pirate Kings . . . and one of them is my big sister. I am not even upset that I wasn't picked because you can bring me  
"I don't know if we . . ."  
"Fine, bring them here. I don't care." Fia excitable asks her. "Please."  
"I'll see what we can do?" Both Luka and Ahim tell Fia, who just hugs them.  
The next day both Ahim and Luka packed a bag as they were picked up to meet the band. Luka waited for Ahim in the front of the house. She had a neighbor watch Fia since she wasn't permitted to come today. According to the official rules of the contest. Only the winners were allowed to meet the band before the week activities commence.  
"What are you wearing?!" Luka questioned. As she looked up and down at Ahim as she watched her come over to her. Ahim had a shrine of clothing that she was wearing. Namely her shirt, ribbon and parts of her pants had Joe's face on them.  
"This is to show my love for Joe. Maybe if the person assigning sees how much I adore him. I will be assigned to him." Ahim squeals.  
A limousine pulls up as they enter the car, they see a young man in it.  
"Who are you?!" Ahim questioned.  
"I am Hikaru, one of the contest winners." He answered.  
"You're Hikaru?" Both Luka and Ahim look at each other.  
"Yes." Hikaru replies. "Why? Were you expect a girl?"  
"To be honest, yes. Considered it's boy band. It's automatically assumed girls would mostly enter to meet them." Ahim confesses.  
"There's a lot of questions I want to ask them. Like how they're so popular with the ladies for example . . ."  
"For one thing. There good looking." Ahim tells him as Luka puts a hand to her mouth as she snickers.  
"I'll just pretend I didn't here that." Hikaru remarks.  
"We're here." The driver had opened the door as they all slowly walked out.  
"Greetings, contest winners." Don bows respectfully before looking up at them. As he looks at his clipboard. "I am Doc, I am the Pirate Kings manager."  
"Really? That's must be so cool!"Ahim  
"Mostly. Though there are some people that don't listen to me.  
"Oh my god! It's them. Can you believe?" Ahim expresses. "Look at Joe. His so much dreamier in person. Somebody pinch me." Luka without hestitating pinches her arm.  
"Ouch!" Ahim says as she rubs her arm. "I didn't mean that literally Luka."  
Luka eye-widen as she notices Marvelous, "Him?! He's Marvelous?!" Luka whispered to Ahim. The good-looking pervert she met the day before was part of the Pirate Kings. The most popular boy band of all times.  
"Yeah." Ahim says.  
"That...perverted!" Luka angrily let's out though rather quietly.  
"Luka, you're acting like you already met him. I thought you weren't a fan?" Ahim causally mentioned.  
"No, I am not . . . but I did meet him . . ." Luka began to say before Don started to speak.  
"Boys, these are the contest winners." Don tells them. "So treated them well."  
"Oh please don't let me get the guy." Marvelous mutters to himself.  
"Great! I see one of them is a huge fan of me." Joe face palms as he notices all the pictures of himself on her clothes. "I am going to have to spend a week with her."  
"I don't care who I spend the week with. We just need to show them all a good time."  
"All right, I am going to assign each of you with one of the members of the Pirate Kings..." Don continues as he takes the pen that was tucked under his ear to the clipboard.  
"Please let it be Joe. Please let it be Joe." Ahim whispers as she crosses her fingers. Patiently waiting for her name to be called. Closing her eyes hoping her name will be called.  
"Ahim de Famille, you're spending the week with Joe." Don tells her.  
"Yes!" She let's out loudly as she jumps out and down. As she goes over to sit next to Joe. Hugging his arm. Joe just sighs.  
"Now Gai will spend the week with Hikaru."  
"Awesome!" Gai puts out his has he gives him a high five.  
"That leaves Luka with Marvelous." Don finishes.  
"Aren't I the lucky one?" Luka sarcastically says. She knew if any other girl would do anything to spend a week with Marvelous. Luka had to tell himself that he was rich but in reality she just didn't care about that anymore. Being partnered with someone she deems her pervert. If he tried to make a move on her, she wasn't afraid to slap him. As she crosses her arms, going beside Marvelous but at a bit of a distance.  
"Now you will all be spending the week together. Get to know each other. You will all be interviewed and this will be published. Let our guest do what they want. First things, first is to show them where they're staying."  
"Yes sir!" Marvelous, Joe and Gai tell Don as they get up. Each going their separate ways as Hikaru, Ahim and Luka follow their band member.  
"You're room is right here." Gai happily tells him as Hikaru puts more stuff  
"Let's hang out the water park . . . all the ladies will be their bathing suits. Catch my drift."  
"Yeah, I am totally catching your drift." Gai smirks happily as they both nod their heads, letting out a sigh.  
" I was wondering if you can you tell me to secret to winning the hearts of all the ladies?" Hikaru asks as he looked at him, hoping he would give him an answer.  
"Actually that's more of Marvelous's thing. He's the ladies man of the group. Name a girl that can't resist his charms." Gai responds as he laughs.  
"Marvelous then? I will keep that in mind. Thanks Gai." Hikaru smirks, it almost appeared to be evilly.  
"No problem! Now head to the waterpark!" Gai tells him as they both head out.  
Ahim embraced Joe's arm, happily. As they walked, he felt uncomfortable and embarrassed with the whole thing. Namely since each of their assigned winners rooms were right next door to there's. Marvelous is in paradise since he has a gorgeous girl to spend the week with it's like his dream. Not that Ahim wasn't pretty. It's just that having an obsessive fan girl to spend a week with, he was afraid that she would sneak into his room at some point.  
"Do you mind letting go of me?!" Joe tells her, trying to shake her off. Ahim refused to let go.  
"Could you autograph this for me?" She asked.  
"Yeah . . . sure . . ." Joe replies. After all Ahim was one of the contest winners. He had to do what she said. Make her happy in anyway he could, regardless if her adoration for annoyed him or not.  
"You collected all these articles and stuff of me." Joe says as he started to look through the book. He was surprised on how devoted she was, keeping every single thing of his career was actually very sweet.  
"I collected them from when the band from started." Ahim states. "Ultimately I started collected stuff about you." She starts to play with her hair, acting all shy.  
"Is that a piece of my hair." Joe let's out as he touches his ponytail.  
"Ummmm . . . well . . ." Ahim began to say nervously. Ahim didn't want to recall the one time she stood with a group of fan girls after a concert. She ended up cutting a piece of Joe's hair. She considered it her ultimate treasure. Now that he has seen it. "Why don't we check my room? We have a week? You can sign it later." Ahim quickly changed the subject in embarrassment. As he held his hand as he pulled him along, he started to blush.  
"Wait, I should lead? You don't know where the room is?!" Joe yells out from behind her, holding the book in his opposing arm.  
"You know you missed me." Marvelous whispers to her as they started walking, he attempted to flirt with her. After all he has already taken a liken to her in their prior meeting. He didn't want the guys to know he had already met her, after the incident between them.  
"Only in your dreams." Luka replies back. She crossed her arms, turning away from Marvelous as she stopped. Shaking her head in disappointment.  
"Can you at least let me explain what happened?" Marvelous tells her.  
"There's really nothing to explain . . ." Luka began before Marvelous interrupted her.  
"They were just fan girls I was running away from . . . now that you know who I am? I thought you would understand that."  
"Really? I found that hard to believe with your reputation." Luka tells him as she points at him.  
"I wouldn't say I officially dated a lot of girls. I spent most of my time kissing them then really dating them." Marvelous tells her. This only seemed to make Luka angrier though she didn't understand why? She disliked the thought of all the girls that Marvelous had been with, the thought of him kissing them made her sick. The more she thought of it, the angier she felt.  
"All right, how many girls have you dated?" Luka questioned.

"I don't know I lost count. I went out with billions of women." Marvelous confessed her. Little did he know this wasn't the best idea. Luka clutched her fist tightly.

"That's more girls in a lifetime. As I said before, you're the type that doesn't respect women." Luka yells out. "You're so shallow."

"I don't understand why it should even be a consider to you anyway?" Marvelous asked her. "It's not like your my type of girl. . . ."

"You're such a jerk." Luka interrupts him as she punches him in the stomach. Infuriated, she angrily stomps off. "He's so insensitive." She mutters as a tear slides down her cheek. Why did it bother her so much that he didn't see her as his type? Why does did it cause her so much pain?  
"Yeah, she so wants me." Marvelous smirks has he holds his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: We'll it's very obvious from the summary who's going to win. I didn't have Fia win for reasons of my own. I thought it would be funnier if I one guy win the contest. And naturally Marvelous doesn't want to be paired with him. Logically Hikaru seems to have his own plans?  
> Joe and Ahim relationship will be amusing since she's his obsessed fan. He's not comfortable with the whole idea. Namely since that incident when he a fan cut his hair. Not aware that it was Ahim that did it, until he sees it. HEHEHEHEHE.  
> Yes, Luka at first only gives in to meeting the band because they're rich. When she learns Marvelous is a member of the band and gets assigned to spend a week with him. Yes, she still not fond of him. Denying the fact she is attracted to him. More particularly do his reputation with women. She also isn't aware of her jealousy. That prior to her, his been with so many women. It bothers her but she doesn't get that yet.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read/review! I can't wait to know what you think. I worked hard on this chapter.


	3. To Be A Friend Or Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The chapters are going to get a bit complicated. Since I will have Day One for example then multiple chapters after that. Before I have Day Two...and it repeats...It really follows the whole day. This isn't the first full day with the band. This of the rest of the day so it doesn't count.

Luka went to her room and slammed the door. As she put the light on, throwing her bag onto the bed as she sit down next to it. She wiped away her tears, Luka didn't understand why she was crying? Why was she so hurt by Marvelous words? Why did it hurt when Marvelous said she wasn't his type? It should bother her at all. After all she knew she didn't have like him, she outright hated him. In her eyes he was nothing more than a pervert. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. Seeing Marvelous this whole week was not going to make anything any better. Just intentionally cause her more pain.  
"Go away, Marvelous! I don't want to talk to you!" Luka yells out.  
"Luka, it's me!" Ahim called out from behind the door.  
"Oh?!" She quickly took a cloth as she wiped her face. "Come in, Ahim. It's open." Luka yells out as she sits up on her bed, facing the door.  
"Can you be anymore excited?!" Ahim happily exclaims as she jumps next to Luka as the bed bounced up and down, several times as they both vibrated along with them. "I only been with Joe for fifteen minutes but I swear, it was the greatest moments I ever had . . . his so dreamy." She said this super fast before laying on the bed, squealing.  
"Not really?!" Luka responds. She turned her head, she didn't want to show Ahim that she was crying because of Marvelous.  
"What's wrong?" Ahim softly asks her as she sits down on the bed next to her. "Have you been crying?!"  
"NO! Me crying." Luka fakes a laugh. "You're so funny, Ahim."  
"Luka this is me, you're talking too. I know your fake laugh." Ahim tells her seriously. "Now tell me what happened?" With that Luka looks at Ahim.  
"Marvelous is such a jerk. He talks about all these girls he went out with, yet he says I am not his type." Luka said this in a tone of anger as she crossed her arms. "It's not like I want to be or anything. It just really hurt my feelings. Like I am good enough to be his type or anything." She was denying an form of attraction she had for Marvelous, suppressing it deep into her subconscious. Luka didn't want to admit to herself she had feelings for the band leader. As much as his flirtatious personality drove her crazy. It was before she suppressed it so much she was oblivious to the feelings she was developing.  
"Are you jealous?!" Ahim questioned. She looked at Luka, beginning to wonder if her friend had taken a real liking to the band member that she had been assigned too. Being a tomboy, it was harder for Luka to show these type of things.  
"NO! Why would I be jealous?" Luka questioned.  
"So you don't want him interested in you?" Ahim pressured another questioned on to her. "That's fine. I am sure there are millions of girls that will be all over him throughout this week." Ahim cheekily says out as she tried to make her more tense.  
"Please. . . those girls won't dare touch him when I'm around . . . I mean . . . I already told you. I don't like him." Luka corrected herself.  
"Whatever you say, Luka." Ahim says. She wondered if she could get Joe involved in this. To get Marvelous to fall for Luka. After all Marvelous was the last boy she had really taking a liking too since her ex-boyfriend Cain. Cain was a childhood friend whom was older than them. He went to college to train to become a businessman. They dated throughout Luka's senior year. When they broke up, she was rather devastated.  
Why did you tell her she wasn't your type? You're so stupid, Marvelous. He tells himself as he slams his head to the wall before turning around as he sits down. He hated himself at the moment. It seems his mind to take a new level of dumb every time he was around her. Like telling her, he dated billions of girls. Not that it mattered as far as he knew she hated him. Luka was like no other girl he has encountered.  
"What's your problem?" Gai addressed as he saw his band mate. Hikaru was right next with nothing but a smile on his face. After all he was eager to meet Marvelous and learn his techniques on picking up women.  
"It's nothing." Marvelous lies. Trying not to sound upset. "Just relaxing."  
"Where's Luka?" Gai questioned. Wonder why he wasn't with his contest partner.  
"In her room." Marvelous answers.  
"All right, Hikaru. Go ask Marvelous. I am not saying he will say yes however." Gai warns Hikaru as he pushes forward.  
"I was wondering, can you teach me your techniques on how you pick women?" Hikaru asks, eagerly.  
"I don't share my irresistible techniques I do with women to anyone. Understand." Marvelous tells him as he stands up.  
"Yes, I am sorry to ask." Hikaru apologized. "I wouldn't expect you a celebrate like yourself would want to pass on your skills to another."  
"I can. I just choice not too. I am the bad boy of the group after all." Marvelous tells him. "Now can you help me with Luka, Gai?"  
"You? Need help?" Gai questioned, stunned. "The guy that's irresistible to women."  
"Yeah, Luka's the only girl I met that doesn't find me inresistable. In fact she hates me."  
"Hates you?" Gai responded.  
"Yeah, she thinks I am a pervert." Marvelous informs him. "She's in her room to avoid me."  
"What did you do? Make an inappropriate pass at her that found offensive."  
"That's the thing. I didn't do anything. She knows my reputation with women."  
"Did you tell her how many girls you been with?"  
"Yes" Marvelous sheepishly admitted.  
"You idiot, you don't tell a girl how many girls you been with? It's almost like a rule." Gai slapped his forehead at Marvelous stupidity.  
"I don't think I did anything wrong?" Marvelous remarks.  
"Why are we acting like you're in a relationship with this girl? Unless you like this Luka girl? And getting advice to try and win her or something?"  
"No! I don't like her." Marvelous denied, turning his head away. "I was just trying to figure out why she's so mad at me."  
"It's fine if you do. You just can't do what you normally do to win her. Always you will lose the bet." Gai warns him.  
"I know. I know." Marvelous tells him. "I didn't do anything to her."  
"Bet? What Bet?" Hikaru questioned in wonder at the words he heard.  
"It's nothing, Hikaru. Don't worry about it." Gai tells him. Quickly shutting him up.  
"I guess, it's time I cause some chaos on my own. If I can't learn the secrets of the Pirate Kings from the inside, I can always make it more interesting with the other winners." Hikaru mutters to himself.  
"I have to talk to Luka. If she ever would listen to me?" Marvelous tells them as he gets up. "I need to think of a plan."  
"Come on Hikaru..."  
"Actually Gai, I think I will rest in my room a bit. It was a long day at the waterpark you know."  
"Yeah, it was." Gai tells them. "I will see you tomorrow."  
"Is he gone?" Luka questioned as Ahim walks outside to look around. Namely to make sure Marvelous wasn't there at her request.  
"Don't worry, he's gone." Ahim tells her.  
"I can't believe that Marvelous." Luka said again. As she closes the door behind her.  
"You do realize. You have to spend a week with him. The week starts tomorrow. You can't avoid him forever. You will have to hang out." Ahim tells him.  
"I don't want to hang out with him. Not if he's going to be shallow and attempt to make some shameless pass at me." Luka folded  
"You're afraid to be along with him." Ahim tells her. "Because you're afraid you would lose control of yourself since you're so in love with Marvelous." She teased as Luka looked at her with annoyance.  
"Would you stop it! I told you before I don't like him." Luka yells at him.  
"Denying isn't going to solve your problems." Ahim expressed.  
"Perhaps this is my chance." Hikaru mutters as he watches both of them walk by.  
"Hey ladies." Hikaru tells them as he puts around both them as he ends up groping their chest.  
"What are you doing?" Both Ahim and Luka both questioned both Luka hits him in the stomach to get him to stop it.  
"Marvelous, taught you some of he's techniques to pick up women?" Hikaru lied. "I thought I would try it out on you too lovely ladies."  
"He did?" Luka expressed, more disheartened.  
"Yeah, he said the girls he picked up on love his moves." Hikaru continued to lie. Ahim looked sadly at her friend as Luka clutched her hair into a fist. She was becoming more angry.  
"So he just taught you? No questioned asked."  
"Well I asked Gai to ask him for me?" Hikaru admitted.  
"He really does this to girl . . . he has no respect for women at all. He's such a pervert." Luka yelled out.  
"No, respect you say?" Hikaru replied back.  
"Yes, he said he was escaping fan girls when I met him before the contest. I still he was being perverted. Prehaps this one of the things he was doing?" Luka touched her chest in disgust.  
"Interesting." Hikaru replies back as he turned around to write stuff on a notepad before turning back around. They really didn't seem to notice. "Is there anything Marvelous did to you?"  
"Why would he? I am not his type? Can you believe that?! Like that pervert has a type. He would with any gorgeous walking girl that walks pass him." Luka annoyed even more with Marvelous.  
Okay I am clearly not getting anywhere with this anymore . . . Hikaru thought as he walked away.  
"Joe, I was wondering?..." Ahim questioned.  
"No Ahim, for the millionth time. You cannot have any part of my clothing or more of my hair!" Joe firmly told her.  
"Not that . . ." Ahim began to speak of her plan. "I was wondering if Marvelous had ever been in love. Like in real love before?"  
"Why you like Marvelous? I thought you were my number one fan." Joe worried, not that he would admit he was jealous or anything.  
"No, not me. Luka seems to like him but she won't admit it. I was wondering if you can help me?"  
"Help you?" Joe questioned.  
"Yeah, get them together." Ahim sweetly smiled as she said this. Joe thought this for a moment. If Marvelous falls in love with Luka, he will want to kiss her. Therefore he would lose the bet since he would kiss a girl first. He could smile, knowing he would fail at something.  
"All right! I will help you." Joe eagerly says. "I would love to bring Marvelous and your friend Luka together."  
"Really?!" Ahim happily exclaimed.  
"Yeah, what could be better than bringing a young couple together. More importantly when they share they're first kiss." Joe laughed.  
"You really seem into this." Ahim replies. "I am so thrilled."  
"Luka, we need to talk?" Marvelous asked Luka, it was late into the night. She didn't look at him as she took out the key to room as she made it back from dinner. She spent the rest of her day with Joe and Ahim. It appeared to be normal dinner. Except they were asking some strange questions, which she just ignored though they were relentless until she answered.  
"Really? Because I see there is nothing for us to talk about." Luka angrily responded as Marvelous takes her keys.  
"Give them back!" Luka tells him.  
"I will give them back as soon as you talk to me." Marvelous informs her.  
"All right. I suppose teaching your perverted, womanizing techniques are a real pleasure for you? Learning her to inappropriately grope a girl. You must be so proud." Luka turned around as she crossed her arms. Marvelous looked at her in confusion.  
"What are you talking about? I don't pass on my techniques. I don't grope girls the moment I meet them either." Marvelous tells her. "I respect women you know."  
"Don't lie to me." Luka angrily began. "It's bad enough. Its even more clear to me you don't respect women. I wonder if it's not to late to change partners? I think it would be better for the both of us, don't you think?"  
"Luka, can you give a chance? The week doesn't official start until tomorrow." Marvelous asked. "You can't avoid me for a week."  
""You certainly would be the type to share your secrets with the world." Luka angrily tells him. "How do I know you waiting for an opportunity? Oh wait, I am not your type. Never mind."  
"It's that's what's bothering you. I'm sorry if I offended you." Marvelous apologized. It was a rare sight since it he really did it. Not many people would know that it should how much he cared for Luka.  
"Oh and I am suppose to forgive and forget. It's not that easy. You will have a long way to win my trust." Luka informs him.  
"No, I expect you to let me try and be your friend." Marvelous yells back.  
They didn't realize they're faces were close as they both turned away in embarrassment. "I guess, we can try. Have to put up with you for a week." Luka tells him without looking. Her heart was racing as she touched her chest.  
"Then I will see you tomorrow." Marvelous tells her.  
"Yes. I will see you." Luka responds as she goes inside her room and closes the door.  
"I only wish it was a date." Marvelous admitted to himself as he headed back into his room.  
"I am going have to get more creative." Hikaru whispers as he writes more stuff in his notebook. He smirks evilly. He was hiding behind a garbage can inside the building."The boss is going to love this, however."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I found it amusing that Gai acted like Marvelous was already in a relationship with Luka, naturally since he's always been with a billion girls. Hilarious as he falls for the one girl immune to his charms. He's going to have to work hard to win her affections.  
> I also thought of Cain returning to become a thorn for Marvelous. They both clearly loath each other since they're both in love with Luka. Cain wanting to win her back? If you have an ideas please message me?  
> Also I have Joe and Ahim trying to bring Marvelous and Luka together. Ahim just wants her friend to be happy. Joe wants Marvelous to lose the bet and will trying to get them to kiss. This is how I plan to have them become closer so they develop feelings for each other as well.  
> Also who exactly is Hikaru, why is he causing all this trouble?  
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT FOR THIS STORY?!!!


	4. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I did this mostly on my phone since my laptop broke. Very frustrating but i found out you can put this in desktop mode on your phone. So if they're any errors i do apologize. It's hard to do this on your phone with the font being so much smaller. So this may end up shorter than I want to be. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

It was early morning as Luka got up from her bed. She changed to normal clothes which was a black shirt with a yellow jacket and black shorts with sparkling stars on it. Underneath her shorts she had yellow stockings. Luka looked in the mirror as she brushed her long hair. She then put on a whole bunch of her rings from her collection. As she grabbed her bag before heading out the door.  
She wasn't really looking forward to spending the week with Marvelous but she knew she had to make the best of it.  
"Luka why don't you sit here." Ahim smiled as she waved to Luka. She started to begin her plans on bringing Luka and Marvelous together. Making sure there were empty space at the breakfast table so both of them would have to sit together. Naturally she had to make it in a way that would look suspicious. Luka wasn't blind, knowing the empty sit next to her was for Marvelous. Ahim was the only one that knew he had a crush on him as much as she denied it. This was her type of thing to play matchmaker. She was a fan of anything romantic after all. You would think would focusher  
"Do you really have to have me sit next to Marvelous?" Luka whispered to Ahim. "Shouldn't you be focusing on Joe. I thought you wanted to win him over." Luka bluntly points out.  
"Why? Not comfortable sitting next to the man your in love with." Ahim teased as she followed with a giggle. She couldn't help but tease her friend. "One excuse after another."  
"I told you I am not in love with him. I barely know him." Luka firmly denied. "I don't like people assuming we're together."  
"It just means your feelings for each other are just so obvious everyone can see it." Ahim continues to tease her.  
"No! That's not true." Luka continued to deny. Mostly to herself. Her attraction to Marvelous couldn't be so obvious that everyone could see it. She worried if Marvelous already knew about her romantic feelings for him. She could only pray that he was clueless to them. It would be embarrassing if he knew and didn't love her back.  
"Stop denying what people already know." Ahim whispers back. "I love Marvelous is written all over your face." She continued to tease. Luka blushed without realizing it.  
"You're really enjoying this aren't you." Luka softly tells Ahim. Not even looking in her direction.  
"See you're not denying it." Ahim happily exclaims. "Speaking of which, he comes your prince charming now." Ahim to tease her. Luka of course didn't bother to turn around to look at Marvelous. Just a piece of bacon that was on her plate and took a big bite.  
"Good morning!" Ahim happily greets Marvelous who sits in he's chair.  
"Morning." Marvelous says as Ahim gestures to Luka to greet Marvelous.  
"Morning Marvelous." Luka coldly greets him.  
"You're still mad at me." Marvelous responds. "I thought you were going to stop being mad at me."  
"I was...then I saw this..." Luka angrily tells Marvelous as he throws the paper down beside him. It was with one of he's recent ex-girlfriends. It was before the start of this contest he broke it off with her.  
"That has not happened." Marvelous lied. As he clutched teeth, nervously.  
"What are talking about. Isn't that a more recent picture of you with your now ex-girlfriend. They made out a lot." Joe finishes as Marvelous hit he's forehead before looking at Joe, coldly. He couldn't believe Joe would just blurt out something like that to Luka.  
Ahim slapped her Joe after that remark. It's was going to be a long week. "Really Luka? Why do you always have to start a fight with Marvelous everytime you see him."  
"He frustrates me." Luka called out.  
"Well don't think you're so pleasant to be around." Marvelous adds."don't think you're some princess."  
"Well you're no prince charming. Can't even spend a few minutes without flirting with girl." Luka tells him, trying to hide her jealousy in her voice when she said this.  
"I never made a pass at you." Marvelous let's out loud. Luka stops eating as she looks at him coldly.  
"You're just insenstive. You don't care about any but yourself." Luka iiribly tells him. As she forces herself not to cry.  
"Now he's done it." Joe whispers To Ahim."And he's just digging himself deeper. In reality he wants too. He respects her too much to try anything.  
"It just looks like their relationship isn't going anywhere." Ahim sighed.  
"Don't worry, I am sure they argue to release any of the sexual tension they have for each other." Joe leans in close to her as he whispers to Ahim.  
"You think so?" Ahim questioned. "How can you be so sure?" She turned her head to look at him. Joe turned his head when he realized their faces were close.  
"Absolutely. Marvelous rarely argued with an of ex-girlfriends until he met Luka." Joe continued to explain to Ahim.  
Hikaru's phone begins to ring. He stands up as he takes a napkin to wipe he's face. "Excuse me. I have to take this." He tells them as he knew he had to take this call. He quickly leaves the room like a bolt of lightning.  
Hikaru found a hiding spot as he looked around to make sure no one was listening. He would be in big trouble if any of the band members or contest winner hear this conversation that was about to happen.  
"Yes boss." Hikaru says while answering his cell phone.  
"Are you getting settle in?" A mysterious voice tells him. "Are ypu getting any good dirt on the Pirate Kings?"  
"I am trying my best. Remember I did send you those pictures of Ma  
"It isn't good enough. Those were older pictures. I want something more current. I want really good dirt . Something juicy. This is about what are readers want." The mysterious voice tells him.  
"Sorry boss..." Hikaru weakly tells them.  
"Don't apologie to me. I am counting on you to get the latest dirt on the Pirate Kings. That's why I had you enter the contest in the first place. I personally made sure you would be one of the winners for that purpose." The mysrterios voice confesses to Hikaru.  
"Don't worry sir. I won't let you down." Hikaru assures him.  
"You better not! I want no more screw up's otherwise it will your head. Understand!" The mysterious voice over the phone tells him.  
"I...I .." It's the only way that Hikaru can respond too.  
"Should I take that as yes?" The mysterious voice questioned.  
"I already have some ideas in mind. I know you will love them. I assure you." Hikaru weakly answers, trying to make himself sound more tough and confident.  
Hikaru hangs up the phone. He had to think of a good scoop. Prehaps he could find one with one of the other band members and the contest winners they were assigned too. After all he was sure they can't resist beautiful girls like them. Especially with Marvelous' known reputation with women. It was perfect.  
Marvelous watched Luka without her knowing as they walked down a side street. He was in disguise of course than before since he didn't want he's fangirls all over him especially with Luka around. He wanted her to win her over despite the bet.  
"What would you like to do first today?" Marvelous offhandedly asked Luka.  
"Let's go to the video arcade first." Luka expressed  
"Arcade?" Marvelous questioned.  
"What's the matter? Are you afraid your going to lose to me?" Luka teased.  
"NO! I just don't want you to cry when I win." Marvelous tells her, confidently.  
"Trust me. That won't happen." Luka assures him.  
There were a lot of games in the arcade. They looked around trying to avoid the bigger crowds, not realizing that they started to hold hands. Once they walked through the crowd, Luka noticed quickly pulling her hand away as she turned around. Hiding the fact she was blushing.  
"I don't want people recognizing me. So we can play a few games." Marvelous whispers to Luka.  
"Then we'll play a few rounds of that racing game." Luka informed him. Pointing to a game called Red Light Racing. They both got behind a wheel as they put change into the machine. Each picking the design their race car. Naturally Marvelous picked a red race car and picked yellow. As they started at the finishline.  
"What you know? I grabbed the lead." Marvelous teased. Luka looked at him annoyed.  
"Well not for long." Luka tells him as she goes in a different direction.  
"Ha! Are you trying to lose this race on purpose?" Marvelous continued to tease her.  
Unknown to Luka, Marvelous started to slow down. Not by much so she wouldn't notice. It was the fact he was more determined to win her affections than winning some meaningless racing game. If her being victorious made her happy. He had no problem was losing. Therefore had a better chance on getting on her good side. Luka's race car ended up going passed the finishline. Luka looked at Marvelous with suspecision.  
"What do you know? I lost I guess you are better than me after all." Marvelous fake laughs but it was enough to convincing.  
"I have a question for you. Did you let me win?" Luka asked. As they went outside the arcade.  
"Don't be ridiculous." Marvelous tells her as he turned his head not looking straight at her."I told you that you're better than me."  
"Then how come you can't look at me straight in the eye?" Luka pointed out.  
"I was looking at the blue sky. Nice isn't?"  
"Don't change the subject!" Luka angrily tells him.  
Marvelous could see that plan certainly failed , he had to make a note not lose on purpose. He quickly walked as Luka ran after him. "GET BACK HERE!"  
Meanwhile sometime later Joe and Ahim were on the balcony.  
"Well the first attempt didn't go so well." Ahim sighed. saddening by the fact her first matchmaking plan failed.  
"Don't worry there's still a lot of day one ahead plus the rest of the week." Joe adds.  
"Yeah. We just need to think bigger." Ahim happily twirls around before stopping as she turned around to look at Joe.  
"Meet me in the dining hall. We'll discuss it over lunch." She winks at Joe as she heads off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, I am leaving who the mysterious boss Hikaru has still a mystery. hehehehe. Please read/review whenever you get a chance. It would mean so much to me. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I am going to end the chapter here. Yes, Marvelous and Luka met but things naturally didn't turn out well for them. I found it funny that Fia wants to spend the week with Marvelous when we ALL know who is going to end up spending the week with him...hehehehe...  
> How did you like this chapter? I worked really hard on it. Please read/review. It would really mean a lot to me.  
> If you have any ideas. Please message me? Thanks.   
> PLEASE IF SOMEONE CAN LEAVE A COMMENT IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY!! 


End file.
